


call me when you're lonely

by ElysiumDreams



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Phone sex at 2 AM doesn't sound like that bad of an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> introducing my fave crackship hyukjin 
> 
> esp. for ashtin, denise, natsu, and rizel!!!

The number for the phone sex operator flashes brightly on Sanghyuk's television screen at precisely 2:14 AM in the morning.

It's too late for this kind of thing, Sanghyuk thinks. He's just gotten done with a week's worth of homework, plus a shitload of studying, he doesn't need his raging hormones to take even more sleep away from him. Instead, he should probably just turn the TV off, head to bed and try to get some kind of sleep before his early classes in the morning. 

But of course, that doesn't happen. The number for the phone sex operator continues to flash on the screen, and Sanghyuk wonders if it'll ever go away. It's paired with a gorgeous woman lying upon a bed of roses, inky black hair spread and wearing nothing but skimpy lingerie. That alone is enough to get his blood pumping a bit, heat rising in his cheeks as he picks up his phone, starts to dial the number on its keypad.

For a moment, he pauses. Does he really want this? He could just jerk it to some porn, like any other broke college student would. It'd be silly to actually pay for that kind of service.... right? Sanghyuk bites at his lower lip, takes a deep breath before he's pressing the call button, bringing the phone to his ear. 

He blames it on the hours of studying that have completely fried his brain. 

It seems like minutes pass as the line rings, Sanghyuk's heart pounding in his chest, resonating in his head. When someone finally answers, he feels a little wave of relief, but it's soon replaced by even more anxiety, as a sultry voice on the other line-- a woman-- prompts him for a card number. Clumsily, Sanghyuk fumbles for his wallet and reads out his information, waiting patiently as the order is processed.

"Thank you," he hears the same woman speak. "Would you lie to speak to a male or a female, sir?"

Oh. Sanghyuk blinks. He hadn't even known that had been an option, but now... he pauses for a moment, scratches sheepishly at the back of his head before answering quickly, almost like he's afraid he'll regret his choice. "Male."

"Alright, you'll be reconnected in just a few moments. Have fun," she whispers before the line goes dead. Sanghyuk's blood runs cold as the waiting tone rings.

And it doesn't take long, just like the woman says. In only seconds, there's a man's voice through his speakers. It's soft, honey sweet, and has Sanghyuk absolutely melting in the sheets that he's slumped upon. 

"Hello there, my name is Jin, nice to meet you."

The name is fairly simple, easy to remember, though Sanghyuk is fairly sure it's an alias to keep his identity a secret. He doesn't mind though, only smiles sheepishly as he presses the phone to his ear. "Ah, hi Jin.. um, am I supposed to tell you my name too? Because that doesn't sound too safe."

On the other line, there's a soft chuckle. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it certainly helps with the roleplaying process."

Ah. Sanghyuk nods softly before realizing that Jin can't exactly see the action. "Okay.. My name is Sanghyuk..."

Jin hums at his words, and Sanghyuk feels the hairs on his arm stand up at the sound alone. "Sanghyuk, huh? That's a pretty name... Well what kind of things are you into, Sanghyuk-ah?" 

At that, Sanghyuk laughs a little, shifting in bed to get more comfortable, loosen up his stiff muscles. "Um, I haven't exactly slept with another man before...?"

"Oh?" Jin says, a hint of surprise in his tone. "You haven't... That's surprising. Are you just curious then... Want to know what it's like?"

"Uh, kind of..." Sanghyuk replies with a short laugh. Jin laughs too.

"Okay. I can help you with that... Now, how about we go ahead and start... Tell me what you're wearing, Sanghyuk-ah?"

The way Jin says his voice sends chills down his spine. Sanghyuk takes a deep breath before looking down at his plain grey tee and black sweats... Would that be presentable? He could always lie, Jin would never know, but... That's too much work he decides. He just wants to get off just this once before he's got to wake up early in the morning. Jin wouldn't care what he says he's wearing, Sanghyuk's pretty sure about that.

"Uh... just a loose tee and some black sweats... is that okay?"

"That's perfect. And are you in bed, Sanghyuk-ah?"

"Mmhmm.." Sanghyuk hums, giving his toes a little wiggle as he stares at them over the neatly made sheets, watches his chest gently rise and fall.

"Good boy. Now lay down for me so I can take good care of you."

With that, Sanghyuk licks his lips with hesitation, but he nonetheless obeys, sinking down to lie upon his pillows, stare up at the ceiling. He holds the phone to his ear, letting out a shaky sigh. "Okay. I'm doing it."

On the other line, he hears a pleased hum. He wonders if Jin is enjoying this too, or if he's merely doing his job as an operator. Still, the thought completely slips his mind again as Jin's voice goes low again, deep and still as smooth as honey, but the sound practically sends the tent in his pants throbbing, a soft moan from his lips. "Good. Touch yourself over your sweats... keep stroking yourself until you're hard for me."

Sanghyuk obeys those directions too, but it's not like he hadn't been planning to do that already. His hand grazes gently at the front of his sweats, a little squeeze given so he can feel himself filling in his pants. He chokes out a pleased groan, bucking into his own hand an moaning into the speaker. "Oh..."

"Enjoying yourself, baby?" Jin says, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "You're so obedient... I like playing with you." 

And Sanghyuk blushes, cheeks tinting red at his words. He's suddenly grateful that the other can't see him, wonders what he'd say if he could. Would he comment on his flushed cheeks? The drip of sweat down his forehead? Sanghyuk doesn't know, but it doesn't stop him from this. He licks his lips, desperate to get more that what he's getting now.

"Please..." 

On the other line, Jin tsks. "Mmm, you're a little impatient, aren't you? That's okay. I'll let you go this time. Now take off your clothes."

Sanghyuk blinks. "A-all of it?"

"All of it."

At that, Sanghyuk swallows hard. He knows it's the dead of night, but even so, it feels a little embarrassing, stripping for the stranger on the phone. Still, it doesn't keep him from obeying. He sets his cell on the nightstand for a moment. Then he pulls his shirt over his head, tugs his pants and boxers down his legs. He's naked now, exposed, and though no one can see him, he still covers up with a hand over his chest. 

"Done..." he says a little too hastily as he picks the phone up again.

"Ah, good boy. Are you hard?" Jin's voice is still sugary sweet, it's sinful, Sanghyuk thinks. 

"Yeah.." he says shakily.

"Okay... I want you to touch yourself for me now," Jin says. "Get your hand nice and wet for me, touch yourself and pretend it's my mouth on your cock."

Okay... Okay, Sanghyuk thinks. He can do that. "Mkay... Uh--.. What do you look like?"

Jin chuckles. "Use your imagination, kid."

Right. These people probably weren't supposed to give physical descriptions for privacy reasons. It's understandable, Sanghyuk thinks, but still a little disappointing. Oh well, he thinks, as he slicks the palm of his hand wet with his on spit, just as Jin had said to do. Once it's glistening with his own saliva, he brings it down, wrapping it around his length and starting to stroke it slowly. "Oooh.."

"Mmm, how does my mouth feel, baby?"

Sanghyuk whines, fingers running along his shaft. In his head, he imagines messy light brown hair and deep eyes, plump lips wrapped around his length. It causes him to thrust up more roughly, searching for much needed friction.

"Feels good, Jin.." he says, words breathy as he keeps the phone pressed to his cheek, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Mmmm," Jin says, and it almost sounds like his mouth is actually full of Sanghyuk for a moment. Then he hears a lewd, loud smack of his lips, a whine leaving Jis throat. "You're so big, baby... Barely fit in my mouth." 

"Fuck..." his fingers work faster, fisting desperately at his cock. Maybe it's all the pent up frustration he's had in the last few months, but Sanghyuk knows he's close, is almost disappointed because he wants this to last longer. He wants to hear Jin's voice some more, listen to him as he makes him come over and over again on his own sheets, in his own hand while he pretends that it's Jin behind it all.

"Mmmm, fuck my mouth," Jin groans, the sound of his voice muffled. Sanghyuk briefly wonders if he's enjoying this too. Is he touching himself too, getting off to the sound of his moans? Or is he simply nonchalant; does he find this as a job, nothing more than a service he's offering to him and millions of others? Part of Sanghyuk really hopes it's not the latter.

Still, he does as he's told, thrusting his hips into his tightened fists. His movements are jerky and unsteady, but at this point, he doesn't care. All he wants is to come, and he's so, so fucking close.

All it takes is a few more sweet nothings, sweet praises from Jin that have Sanghyuk spraying ribbons of white upon his own abdomen, moans escaping his lips as he rides out his orgasm, stroking himself completely through it all.

It takes a moment for him to recover, but when he does, he's able to notice Jin's own breath, how it's laboured and heavy at the other side of the line. He swallows hard, pressing the phone tightly to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi," Jin replies breathlessly.

"Did you enjoy that...?" Sanghyuk asks, though he's pretty sure it's actually Jin's turn to ask it. 

"Yeah.. Yeah I did... What about you?"

Jin chuckles softly. "Of course I did."

"No--" Sanghyuk stops him. "Did you really enjoy it? Were you touching yourself too?" He's curious, but also taunting, thinks that Jin will crack, but he persists, only laughs a little with his words.

"Mmm, maybe I'll tell you next time," he says, winning in his direction. 

"Are you saying there's going to be a next time?" Sanghyuk says with a grin, a little chuckle that follows.

"Of course. I would be disappointed if there wasn't. Just ask for me next time, okay?"

Sanghyuk nods, biting his lip as he buries himself under the blankets again. "I will... Thank you." 

"No problem, kid. Pleasure doing business with you, he says, before he's hanging up, leaving Sanghyuk to his own devices once  
more.

Sanghyuk figures it's not the last time he'll be calling.


End file.
